


Manifestación Divina

by Nina_Casillas



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Shingeki no Kyojin Fusion, Angst, Drama, Love Letters, M/M, WWII Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Casillas/pseuds/Nina_Casillas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dos bandos, un diario y algo que los une, el amor. Porque en medio de la Guerra, las armas y la violencia, siempre habrán manifestaciones Divinas. <br/>Reiner Braun x Bertolt Hoover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manifestación Divina

**Author's Note:**

> ... Aún sigo en mi ardua tarea de publicar poco a poco los oneshots y fics en esta plataforma. Esta historia es demasiado especial para mi, porque es una de las parejas que más amo y más feeling me dan. Quise hacer algo muy especial para ellos en la convocatoria por la que escribí y bueno.. Me salió esto.   
>  De manera epistolar y con un AU, que pecó de leve OoC, Manifestación Divina!
> 
> Espero que la disfruten y no duden en escribirme al respecto.
> 
> ¡Gracias por todo!

Aterradora, no había otra palabra para describir la travesía inclemente que emprendía la brisa nocturna alrededor de su cuerpo apenas cubierto por la ropa roída. Penetraba la barrera del tiempo y lugar, rozando su piel tibia, apretando sus pulmones en un abrazo asfixiante, arrebatándole el aliento. Sin embargo, al  muchacho le pareció un paisaje enternecedor, como si el aire le hablase en movimientos rítmicos y la bóveda celeste extendiera sus manos en un gesto familiar.

Levantó su rostro, arropándose en la estela oscura de la noche y supo entonces, que aunque el cielo acompañará su congoja, nunca volvería a ser el mismo chico que tomó el tren y se embarcó inocente. No dormiría tranquilo, escuchando las suplicas insanas del enemigo, las fotos desperdigadas en el campo de batalla, de las esposas en vela esperando el regreso del ser querido muerto en combate…

Escuchó los gritos de júbilo de sus compañeros y los ojos azules que adornaban ese dulce semblante, se colmaron de lagrimones, presurosos de limpiar la tierra que se apilaba en las mejillas. Lloraba en silencio, besando la foto que llevaba consigo, sintiendo que el viento helado le arrebataría el único recuerdo de su abuelo.

Aún no se acostumbraba a ver todo con esos orbes desgastados por la violencia, más que por la edad, de vez en cuando, se levantaba de la cama, escuchando el sonido de las bombas cayendo, los gritos de la gente a su alrededor negándose a morir; observaba sus manos destilando sangre, sintiendo el peso opresivo del rifle asesino en la espalda, el casco aferrándose al cuello blanquecino, impidiéndole respirar. Había perdido tanto, que no sabía que celebrar.

Ni el buen trago alemán que le robaban a los nazis, ni los mensajes alentadores de Churchill, podrían devolverle el deseo de vivir que flameaba incesante antaño y ahora, lucía apagado. Y la fe, sobre todo la fe… esa que mantuvo intacta y le permitió caminar seguro en medio de las minas, que le dio la música en los atardeceres macabros que presenciaba, que Annie le cedía, cada vez que le miraba y sonreía, cada vez que aspiraba el aroma de su cabello rubio y le susurraba en su ruso inadecuado lo bonita que era.

-Annie…- susurró, dándole voz a sus pensamientos confusos, exteriorizando ese dolor que torturaba su cabeza – Mi vida….-

-¡Arlet!-

El grito ensordecedor de un compañero de la brigada, llamó su atención, sacándolo de esa penumbra que era más constante cada vez que la añoraba. Pasó su antebrazo por el rostro sucio y demacrado, deshaciéndose de cualquier rastro de llanto y caminó despacio hasta el grupo de hombres.

La hoguera ardía a pesar del impío clima que acaecía y entonces supo que había recolectado muy buena leña. Sobreviviría al menos esta noche, en medio de este frío europeo.

-¡Mierda Arlet! ¡Mueve el culo! – masculló molesto uno de los veteranos, mientras exhalaba el humo de un habano extravagante, que ni sabía fumar. Armin se sentó junto al hombre mayor y le observó expectante, sin embargo, fue un joven de vulgar aspecto quien se dirigió a él.

-Hemos encontrado el diario de un marica a su ‘noviecita’ – se mofó el muchacho, que no tendría más de 18 años. Extendió el exiguo librillo al rubio, quien inmediatamente lo acaparó en sus palmas – He escuchado que sabes alemán, así que quiero que lo leas para nosotros-

-… ¿Y cómo sabes que se trata de un diario?- preguntó Armin, mientras acariciaba el lomo del fino epítome. No tenía inscripciones en la portada, así que era muy difícil deducir que era un manuscrito íntimo. A pesar de estar carcomido por el fuego y la guerra, podía notarse el material exquisito en el que estaba hecho, cuero y algo más, sellado en la primera hoja con una firma aristocrática que le hacía pensar al joven soldado lo importante que era este texto.

-Un reo alemán leyó las dos primeras hojas para mí, sintió demasiado cargo de consciencia de seguir y por ello murió-

Armin apretó sus puños, sintiendo la ira acumularse en el cuerpo. La violencia les había arrebatado hasta la humanidad y por ello, había plantado dioses, quienes decidían sobre la vida de una persona y la muerte de otra…

-¿Y? ¿Sabes o no sabes alemán?-

El rubio asintió, sintiendo el fieltro en sus yemas y la elegancia del papel. La letra legible, en cursiva, tan cuidada… como si fuese hecha esmeradamente y con dedicación, no, en medio de un campo de batalla.

_…”26 de agosto de 1939”_

El diario databa poco antes de empezar la contienda, justo tres días después de que Armin se enlistara en la armada inglesa. Repasó una vez más la tinta roja que enmarcaba la hoja y observó una dedicatoria más que especial… _“Mi Amado Bertolt”_

-Necesito tiempo… hay palabras que no entiendo- dijo atropelladamente Armin, sin control de lo que salía de su boca, solo presintiendo que no debió encontrarse con este diario, ni mucho menos leerlo.

-Lo que tu necesites… ahora, ando muy borracho para atender memorias de un desconocido-

El veterano caminó hasta la campaña, no sin antes llamar a todos sus subalternos y dejar solo, junto al fuego crepitante, a Armin. Su abuelo era alemán, sabía muy bien el idioma y cuando vio esas palabras, no pensó más que en Annie y sus memorias siendo saqueadas por bandidos…  Nazi o no, esa persona había embargado esas hojas de tanto sentimiento, que merecía al menos respeto por ello. Enemigo o no, Armin quiso reivindicarse con tantos a los que acechó culposamente.

Respiró profundo y empezó con la lectura del diario ajeno…

_“26 de agosto de 1939_

_Mi Amado Bertolt,_

_He llegado a la base nazi, sano y salvo como tú me recomendaste. Sin contratiempo alguno, me instalé y comparto campaña con un muchacho llamado Eren. Me aterra lo joven que es, ¿sabes? Apenas en marzo cumplió los 16 años, pero es autosuficiente y centrado en lo que hace. Cuando íbamos en el camión de Berlín, hasta Pomerania, me enseño la foto del amor de su vida. No podrás imaginarte, el hombre es bajo y tiene un semblante serio, rayando la amargura, y sin embargo para el chico, no hay nadie más atractivo que el de la imagen. Lo llamó Levi. Me ha confesado que tiene planeado contactar a su amante, justo después de que nuestra_ **_Wehrmacht_ ** _llegue a Francia. Quiere formalizar la relación en caso de que no sobreviva a la guerra._

_La primera noche, le dieron una golpiza al pobre, luego de que muy pasado el alba, empezara a tener pesadillas y despertará a los superiores. He tenido que recomponer su labio y algo más de la ceja. Me preguntó si Levi podría quererlo tan maltratado y yo asentí. Nada que mis manos curativas no pudiesen curar._

_A propósito Berth, me he enterado que fuiste elegido en el X Ejército e irías justo después de nosotros, a Varsovia. Siempre supe que eras mejor que yo, mi vida. Jubiloso me siento a pensar en cada una de tus cualidades, desde físicas, hasta mentales… En medio de esta guerra, nada me reconforta más que recordar esos especiales ojos verdes, no como el color corriente que a menudo se encuentra en estas tierras, sino esa tonalidad de la selva agreste y salvaje, esa que se asemeja a la envolvente y quimérica personalidad tuya… ¿Crees que alucino? Usualmente dices eso, cada vez que alabo esas pequeñas perlas._

_Cuando la victoria sea nuestra, quiero entregarte esta crónica, aparte de un abrazo y un beso, para que tengas presente cuanto te echo de menos y te amo._

_… Pensaré muy bien la última sugerencia que me entregaste antes de embarcarme._

_Posdata: Quizá tengas celos de Levi, pero ese chico flacucho no se compara contigo, vida mía… De hecho, ni las flores más bonitas de Polonia, podrían competir._

_Tuyo,_

_Braun”_

Armin pasó la página. Le impresionó la forma de expresarse del tal “Braun” y no pudo negar lo hermosa que era la prosa que le obsequiaba a “Bertolt”. Alisó las hojas dobladas y continuó…

_“10 de septiembre de 1939_

_Bertolt,_

_Escribo estas páginas en medio de la angustia. Las lágrimas manchan la hoja y sinceramente no puedo evitarlo. Soy honesto contigo, amor mío, estos días han sido un infierno. Hemos llegado a Łomża, muy cerca de donde estás tú. Avanzando en la búsqueda de tropas polacas, nos encontramos con un paisaje desolador, familias abandonando sus hogares, niños caminando solitarios en medio de la nieve, mujeres ofreciéndonos sus bebés para protegerlos de lo que se aproxima._

_Los cuerpos mutilados son el pan diario aquí, el viento descubre extremidades, troncos desmembrados. A menudo, se mimetizan las personas ahorcadas o torturadas con el paisaje de la bonita Polonia, recreando un cuadro tétrico._

_En las noches, cuando no puedo dormir por las crudas escenas, traigo a la mente, ese paseo que hicimos a Lemberg ¿recuerdas? Incluso, una florista te obsequió un bonito arreglo de “Corazones sangrantes”, traídas de Oriente. Tomados de la mano, caminamos hasta la Sinagoga de la Rosa Dorada y justo al frente de ella, te besé, como siempre había querido hacerlo._

_Te sonrojaste tanto, que incluso comparé el color de tus mejillas con el de las flores. Quise tomar una fotografía de ese momento para inmortalizarlo, pero supongo que la idea de regresar allí a tu lado una vez más, me consuela. Tú siempre me consuelas cariño… No hay nada más que pueda hacerlo._

_El miedo me somete, querido Bertolt, hoy en la mañana han hablado de un grupo que deba identificar a los polacos y asesinarlos. No quiero hacerlo, preferiría lavar las letrinas de todos los hombres del batallón, a desenfundar mi arma y quemar el cartucho. No estoy preparado para ello… Son esposos, son hijos, son padres, son hermanos… son personas como nosotros, eso debe bastar._

_Cuando te reñí por estar molestando a un chico más pequeño que tú en la escuela, aceptaste mi reprimenda y ofreciste disculpas. Me siento perturbado, porque ahora, una persona que no comparte mis ideales morirá y no podré hacer nada por ello. Incluso, podría ser yo, quien le quite la vida._

_Irónico ¿No crees? Yo evangelizando y pecando al tiempo. Es vergonzoso. Eren también está en un conflicto mental preocupante; teme de que Levi no le perdone por asesinar a alguien… ¿Tu me perdonarías Bertolt? ¿Cerrarías tus ojos a mis ofensas y limpiarías todo esta podredumbre de violencia?_

_Tu misericordia sería lo único que me salvaría del infierno._

_Solo tuyo,_

_Reiner…_

_Posdata: Ruego que me disculpes la forma tan impersonal por la que te he llamado… Siempre, siempre serás mi amadísimo Bertolt”_

 

_“2 de octubre de 1939_

_Mi vida,_

_No he tenido tiempo de escribirte, como a menudo en infantiles épocas lo concebía. Cambio la pluma por el fusil, y créeme que es avasallante. He asesinado a muchas personas, cuando creí que jamás lo haría, he visto llorar a mujeres por sus hombres y de vez en cuando, una es tan valiente que se nos acerca y pregunta. Justo, cuando cree que le daremos respuesta, un alto mando de la brigada, la golpea sin piedad. No hago más que girar el rostro y esperar a que la luna toque el cielo para llorar indefenso._

_Quiero sentir el latido de tu corazón Bertolt, estoy seguro de que es el único sonido en el mundo que podría aliviar tanta aflicción en estos momentos. ¿Sabes? Aún veo los ojos azules de aquel muchacho polaco suplicándome compasión, sus lágrimas bajaban hasta su quijada y humedecían el traje militar que llevaba. Me recordó a ti, mi amado. Ojalá tú no tuvieses la desdicha de encontrarte con un verdugo como yo. Ha pedido como deseo, decirle a su esposa e hijo recién nacido, que todo estaría bien y finalmente, me dio las gracias. No sé porque el gesto, si por creer que cumpliría su petición, o por darle la muerte._

_Bertolt, todo mi panorama ha trastocado drásticamente;  hace más de un mes que nos despedíamos en el vagón de carga y hoy, hoy siento que he cambiado y he hecho cosas que nunca se me hubiesen pasado por la cabeza._

_Eren me consuela; dice que son los gajes de la guerra, pero besa la foto de Levi más que de costumbre y susurra su nombre al viento, llamándolo, pidiendo su protección. Yo te llamó a ti Bertolt, en estas tierras sin ley, yo siempre te llamo. Tu recuerdo como una manifestación divina._

_Ojalá este diario que escribo, nunca llegue a tus manos. Al principio desee fervorosamente entregártelo justo después de la victoria, pero hay tanto de que avergonzarme, que solo ansió que esto se pudra en la nieve polaca, o donde nos tome la muerte. Quiero que me recuerdes como el muchacho bondadoso que se enamoro de ti, ese chiquillo soñador que vislumbraba su futuro en una tierra de paz y felicidad, y no como este hombre que se ha encrudecido en la guerra y no cree en nada ahora…. Salvo en ti._

_Eres lo único que me mantiene aferrado a este mundo impío e infestado de maldad, eres ese rayo de luz que ilumina el paraje oscuro y recóndito donde me encuentro. Veo a través de mis ojos juveniles los tratos de la gente a mí alrededor, deshumanizándose deshaciéndose de ese espíritu que en principio nos movía para evitar herir a alguien. Soy débil si digo que aún cuando empuño mi arma, ¿Tengo ganas de abrazar a esa persona y disculparme? ¿De qué la mano aún me tiembla cada vez que apuntó y disparo? ¿De qué quisiera huir a Alemania y dejar todo atrás? Si, dejar esta guerra que nos ha arrebatado tanto en tan poco tiempo._

_No quiero convertirme en una máquina asesina, quiero seguir puro para ti, sin rastro de sangre en mis manos, ni visiones de cuerpos sin vida atormentándome. Polonia me va a tragar entero si sigo con esta rutina bélica, y no hay nada más que quiera, que regresar íntegro a ti, porque soy tuyo, nada más que tuyo… Meine Geliebten…_

_Siento las manos congelándose alrededor de la estilográfica, así que otro día te escribiré concienzudamente, como siempre lo hago. Te amo Bertolt, te amo con lo poco que tengo y con lo mucho que te quiero dar… Te amo, solo te amo._

_Tuyo,_

_Reiner”_

Armin observó el reloj de muñeca y decidió que la lectura podría continuar más tarde. A pesar de que el cansancio cargaba contra él, sus ojos no podían cerrarse y su inconsciente no dejaba de pensar en Bertolt y Reiner Braun, como supo después que se llamaba el remitente. Incluso, se imaginó al joven soldado Eren enamorado de Levi y una presión en el pecho lo atacó. Ellos y Armin eran enemigos, pero aún así, tenían cosas en común, como la guerra, el amor y los deseos desesperados de vivir a toda costa y regresar a casa.

Al transcurso de la beligerancia, jamás un acto como este, le pareció más humano y sincero. Ni siquiera los apretones de manos y sonrisas de sus mandatarios habían calado tan hondo como ese texto. Podía oler el amor en sus hojas gastadas, y una horda de emociones inexplicables que ahora él mismo sentía, como el temor, la incertidumbre, el dolor… La culpa.

Apretó el libro contra sus costillas y esperó que el sol cayera para seguir leyendo…

_“30 de diciembre de 1939_

_Mi muy amado Bertolt,_

_Antes que nada, quería desearte un Feliz cumpleaños… Cumples 18 años y por primera vez estás tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de mí. ¿Sabes? Con Jaeger he preparado unos bizcochos en honor de su amado y del tuyo. Si, Levi cumple el 25 de diciembre y el muchacho pensó de inmediato en algo para conmemorar dos fechas tan importantes para nosotros._

_He sabido que tuvimos éxito en la toma de Polonia, pero nada de eso me llena de gozo, solo quiero saber que sigues vivo. Quiero abrazarte y confesarte que anhelo ahora más que nunca hacerte el amor. Mis manos inquietas suplican rozar esa piel suave y cálida, que tantas veces me perteneció, acariciar tu cabello azabache del que renegabas, pero que a mi criterio era exquisito al tacto. Nunca te lo dije, pero me sabes a dulces y golosinas, de hecho, hueles a ello también._

_Quiero observarte desnudo, como aquella vez que…”_

Armin cerró de inmediato el libro, sonrojado por lo que había en el diario. Era tan personal, era solo de Bertolt a quien pertenecían esas palabras que se sintió avergonzado de sí mismo… ¡Por un demonio! ¡Maldita curiosidad de querer saberlo todo!

_“… estábamos en la casa de tus padres y me suplicaste para satisfacer ese decadente anhelo tuyo. Besé tus labios, apreté tus carnes y sentí tocar el cielo en tu interior, y solo verte allí, sumergido en el clímax provocado por mi deseo, bastó para poder decir que eras la criatura más sensual y erótica de la tierra._

_Para Eren, será siempre Levi… pero para mí, serás solo tú._

_Quiero que me acojas entre tus piernas y no me sueltes nunca, déjame conquistar una vez más esas tierras que alguna vez fueron mías, déjame escuchar tus gemidos de deseo, que para mí, son una oda al desenfreno, déjame… solo déjame llegar a ti, espérame, quiéreme, ámame como yo lo hago ahora._

_No me olvides Bertolt, ese es el único miedo que embarga mi alma, que me dejes en medio de esta guerra y no pueda volver a esos brazos que siempre he evocado. Mi destierro de tu cándido afecto, implicaría la perdición de este servidor, que no hace más que rezar al cielo para tu bien._

_Mañana embarcaremos en Francia, conoceré al famoso Levi por el que tanto suspira Eren… Quiero verte yo también, embriagarme en tu perfume dulzón y sentir ese beso que siempre me dabas en la frente, antes de ir a la escuela…_

_No he vuelto a tener noticias oficiales de tu escuadrón, solo escucho cosas que me aterran, como que han sufrido muchas bajas y pronto comandarán la operación hasta Dinamarca y Noruega._

_Haz algo por mí, mantente a salvo._

_Con amor, deseo y desesperación,_

_Tuyo,_

_Reiner Braun”_

_“30 de abril de 1940_

**_Bertolt Hoover, (aunque supongo que suena mejor Bertolt Braun… eso lo dejo a tu juicio)_ **

_No he escrito mucho… últimamente el conflicto se ha encrudecido. Estamos en plena expedición para atacar Francia justo por el frondoso bosque impenetrable. El jefe del escuadrón nos ha dicho que no debemos tener miedo, que somos la raza superior y otras palabras que me enferma solo escuchar. Parece que el gobierno solo se preocupa por nosotros, cada vez que obtenemos tierras a su provecho, y hay muchos que estamos exhaustos de pelear por una causa que dejamos de compartir hace tiempo._

_Me mantengo en silencio, limpiando los fusiles y cerrando los ojos cobardemente ante el panorama angustiante que vivimos, descansamos un poco más de lo normal que cuando estuvimos en Polonia, pero sin conciliar el sueño. Duermo entre cadáveres de enemigos y compatriotas, entre el odio y el desdén de los habitantes de esas tierras que queremos hacer nuestras por la fuerza, entre las bombas lanzadas por los stukas y los tanques de guerra caminando con paso firme, persiguiéndonos por tanta infamia cometida._

_Hoy se suicido Marco Bott, justamente uno de los pilotos más experimentados de los stukas. Quizá lo conocieses, estuvo mucho tiempo con tu escuadrón y ayudó a “evacuar” más rápido las zonas aledañas que compartían Francia y Bélgica. Me confesó hace tiempo, que estaba enamorado de un chico llamado Jean, y dos días antes mientras leía las listas de la Gestaspo, descubrió el nombre de su pareja en uno de los guettos judíos polacos._

_Mientras nos hablaba, empezó a llorar y maldecir esta guerra malévola, maldijo su condición de nazi y nos advirtió que algún día no muy lejano, pagaríamos todo lo que le hiciéramos a esta gente._

_Estoy preparado para ello, Bertolt. Soy pecador y ni la mano de Dios, podría salvarme del infierno que me espera. Eso lo sé, no tengo perdón. La consciencia me pesa demasiado, desesperadamente espero que la muerte llegue pronto, y sin embargo, la promesa de volverte a ver, me retiene aquí, en un lugar que hace mucho tiempo dejo de ser mío._

_Bott nos dijo que pasado mañana tendría que bombardear a las personas que estuviesen migrando hacía París y no se sentía preparado para ello una vez más, era su pueblo exiliado al que asesinaría, eran niños, jóvenes, ancianos, mujeres, hombres de su patria a los que mataría cobardemente sin darles la cara, y el honor en la guerra era más importante que cualquier otra cosa._

_‘Vive les Alliés!’ decía en su casco polvoriento, poco antes de que Eren encontrase el cuerpo sin vida del piloto francés. Jamás entendí porque Bott sonreía y era tan amable con nosotros, hasta que vi su rostro antes de lanzarlo a una de las fosas comunes… Se había ido en paz consigo mismo y con su país... pero sobre todo con Jean._

_Prefirió perder la vida, antes que perderse a sí mismo._

_Como sabrás, los controles hacía nosotros han aumentado. Las propagandas armamentísticas que le venden al pueblo, no están de acuerdo a la realidad. Las bajas alemanas han sido más por suicidios y excesos jerárquicos, que por las armas enemigas. Lo que hizo Marco Bott ese día, lo hicieron tres más en otro batallón._

_El intento de asesinato del Fuhrer, los castigos extremos de los superiores contra los rebeldes, las grabaciones con nosotros en un ambiente de distensión y que a la final son solo una cortina de humo para esconder la frustración… Todo ello, habla por sí solo._

_Hay veces en las que pienso que ojalá Gran Bretaña gané y nos aplaste. Sería mejor eso, que vivir aquí, muriendo de hipotermia y siguiendo ideas extremistas de superioridad y basura política que nos implantan. Ellos creen que nosotros les pertenecemos, pero no es verdad… Eren le pertenece a Levi, Bott le pertenecía a Jean y yo… yo te pertenezco a ti._

_A pesar de que todos crean que soy fuerte, eres tú el que me mantiene así, con la frente en alto, el fusil en mano y el cuerpo deparando al enemigo. Hay una llama de esperanza en este campo hostil y es tu imagen, es tu amor…_

_Bertolt, Bertolt, Bertolt… Escribo tu nombre para suplicarle al destino que te traiga de vuelta a mis brazos, Bertolt, Bertolt, Bertolt… Escribo tu nombre para que no me olvides, para que me adores, como lo hago yo… Bertolt, Bertolt, Bertolt… Escribo tu nombre para soportar esta guerra, para tener valentía de empuñar mi arma y asesinar al hombre indefenso… Bertolt, soy tuyo…. Solo tuyo…_

_Reiner”_

_“20 de junio de 1940_

_Querido Bertolt,_

_Las plumas son muy difíciles de encontrar, perdí la última justo en el agua y desde entonces, no he podido escribirte más. Ruego que no tomes en cuenta cuanto demoro en consignar en el diario, me daría desazón si imaginaras que no te pienso. Siempre lo hago, día y noche, en medio de aviones y bombardeos, en medio de las frías noches y las cálidas mañanas…Entre tanto ambiente de pesimismo, tú me mantienes optimista y feliz._

_Los altos mandos hablan de tu batallón y parece ser, que la peor parte les ha tocado a ustedes, no cesan de discutir lo tanto que el odio de muchos países nos condenará, y como tú, y el escuadrón harán frente a las guerrillas organizadas de Noruega. Ellos no se han dado cuenta que en Francia la situación parece igual, y lo que a viva voz celebran los alemanes, bajo cuerda, los franceses lo desean vengar._

_Justo cuando pisamos Burdeos, Eren ha recibido una carta de Levi, avisándole de su participación a uno de los bloques defensivos antinazis y el muchacho sin mediar si él era alemán o que no sabía hablar francés, ha decidido irse con su enamorado. Envío la correspondencia al chico bajo y confirmó su participación._

_Cuando cuestione su maniobra, solo frunció sus hombros y resignado me dijo que no había nada más doloroso que vivir en la incertidumbre de saber si Levi seguía vivo o muerto, le insinué que quizá muriese en manos de sus compatriotas y susurró con una sonrisa en la boca, que ese acontecimiento sería una “Dolce Morte”_

_Él y yo sabemos que somos apátridas, que todo esto que conquistamos jamás puede ser nuestro. Francia no es la Torre Eiffel, Alemania no es el capitolio, Inglaterra no es la isla… Es la gente, es su espíritu que reside aquí, en las casas viejas embargadas de recuerdos, es El Arco del Triunfo, donde yace el orgullo jubiloso de los parisinos, es el campo de batalla nazi, con nosotros allí, esperando reencontrarnos con nuestros seres queridos y no recordar lo que nos atormenta._

_Eren quizá sea muerto por un disparo de un alemán, británico, francés, soviético… y lo único que verá detrás del cañón, será a un hombre asustado como él, deseando sobrevivir la adversidad de la guerra, aguardando misericordia, sin tierra ni gloria… Y eso será una “Dolce Morte. Un ojo por ojo, un diente por diente… Un alma por otra alma._

_Ha querido llevarme consigo para combatir con los franceses y con Levi… Pero me he negado rotundamente. No, no comparto este credo tirano que pregonan los nuestros, no quiero ganar la guerra. Pero si quiero saber que estás bien, quiero pensar que en poco estaré en tus brazos, quiero tener la certeza de que nos reencontraremos y eso no lo puedo saber si me alejo de esta armada. Escucho las noticias de tu batallón y aunque no sean buenas, sé que sobrevives por mí, como lo hago yo… Te siento latiendo profundo, muy adentro de mi pecho y la felicidad aprieta mi corazón, porque aún soy capaz de escucharte, de sentirte, de comprender que sigues en pie de lucha._

_No volveremos a ser los mismos luego de esta contienda, hemos sufrido una contaminación mental y física, he desarrollado hábitos, aprendido más de mí alrededor… Pero ni la guerra me ha quitado esa condición de ser siervo tuyo. Tu bandera es por la única que lucharé con fervor y dedicación, tu bandera es la única que quiero ver ondear en este cielo infestado de muerte._

_En menos de una semana, tendremos ronda de vigilancia y Eren aprovechará para escabullirse y escapar de la_ _Wehrmacht **.** Espero que pueda reencontrarse con Levi, como sé que yo lo haré contigo…  _

_Citaré a Eren, porque es lo mismo que siento cada vez que pienso en ti… “Moriré tranquilo, si a través de la masacre, la violencia y el dolor, puedo ver tu rostro…”_

_Eres la gloria de Dios, hecha carne… Das de beber a este sediento, das de comer a este hambriento, das esperanza a este desalmado, das perdón a este pecador…_

_Tuyo,_

_Reiner”_

El joven rubio frotó sus ojos y escondió el diario, mientras hacía sus deberes diarios. Hoy no le incomodaron las burlas o las borracheras de sus compañeros, solo se sentaba junto a la hoguera, aguardando el sueño de todos para irse a examinar el librillo de Reiner.

Cuando no había nadie, seguía leyendo como poseso las palabras del joven soldado nazi y a través de sus ojos lograba concebir los tormentos que sufrían ellos y compartían ambos, porque así era, Reiner relataba lo que Armin sentía, lo que lo acongojaba, lo que temía…

Pensó en que los alemanes serían la alegoría ideal para la maldad, pero estando en una guerra, hasta el hombre más bueno se vuelve el más despiadado de todos…

En este contexto, no había cabida para incriminaciones, cada uno, tenía una causa para luchar, la de Armin, su abuelo y su patria, la de Reiner, Bertolt, la de Eren, Levi…

El joven soldado inglés, siguió con la lectura día a día, viendo tres años de esta desastrosa guerra desde el otro bando, desde otra perspectiva. Sentía cada vez nostalgia y entre más pasaban las consignaciones de Reiner, veía al muchacho más animado de volver a Bertolt…. Hasta que una entrada le hizo leer con más detalle…

_“1942_

_Bertolt,_

_No consigno fecha aquí, porque sé que tienes consciencia acerca de qué día lo escribí._

_Supe que algo andaba bastante mal, cuando me informaron que tu escuadrón había sido víctima de minas. Intente escapar de mi campaña y me descubrieron. Creyeron que era un traidor a la causa y por eso me han golpeado. Han desfigurado mi rostro con un arma cortopunzante y ahora, apenas el servicio médico ha podido curar mis heridas. Del semblante que conocías, ahora solo quedan los ojos color miel, hinchados de tanto llorar y exhaustos de luchar._

_Ni siquiera las anfetaminas que nos dan en el desayuno cada día, me han permitido levantar de la cama. Tengo cojera y ahora soy una carga para mis compañeros al ser incapaz de mantenerme en pie. En cualquier momento, se tendrán que mover de aquí… y me abandonarán en estas tierras que poco a poco son plagadas por los enemigos._

_No puedo contener la caída de mis lágrimas y aunque duelen cada vez que tocan los cardenales  de mi rostro, no hay nada más que me quite la esperanza, que no saber cómo te encuentras._

_Tengo miedo… Hace mucho tiempo que no recuerdo las facciones de tu cara, ni el número de pecas que yacían en tu pecho, y ahora, solo veo oscuridad en este camino plagado de muerte y destrucción. Tu fotografía ha sido rota por los mismos que rompieron mi espíritu en esa golpiza, y no tengo nada más que querer volver a verte para recuperar mi fe._

_Tengo miedo… Siempre he estado preparado de morir, pero cuando siento que la vida se extingue en un soplo, entiendo que cerrar los ojos para siempre, sin perpetuarte en la memoria, sin sentir una vez más los latidos de tu corazón, no es una opción. Me aterra no sobrevivir para aferrarme a tu pecho, para besarte en los labios, para decirte lo que he escrito aquí._

_He perdido amigos como Eren y Bott, he perdido mi movilidad en la pierna, he perdido mi oído, he perdido compatriotas a lo largo del camino, he perdido recuerdos… He visto caer la Sinagoga a la que prometí llevarte, he visto huir a extranjeros, he visto el dolor en sus ojos… He visto tanto y a la vez tan poco, Y aún así, con esa enorme carga, camino paciente… Solo por ti, Bertolt, solo ese deseo de volverte a amar, hace que todo valga la pena, asesinar, olvidar, hablar, respirar… Solo por ti, ensambló mi fusil y me dirijo a la boca del lobo, solo por ti, me pongo día a día el uniforme de batalla… Solo por ti, dejo atrás mi pecado._

_Bautízame con tu amor Bertolt, límpiame, purifícame, reclama mi alma de esta guerra y llévame contigo, no dejes que vuelva a perderme, no dejes que tu recuerdo muera, no dejes que el cielo cierre filas y me impida verte…_

_Te quiero Berth, te quiero… No tengo nada más que decir, a punto de volver a recaer en un mar de lágrimas, quiero dejarlo siempre claro… Te quiero._

_Reiner Braun”_

_“1942_

_Bertolt,_

_Te observo por primera vez después de más de tres años. Cuando creí que todo estaba perdido, regreso a tus brazos, por obra del destino._

_La enfermera me dijo que habías perdido parte de tu pierna por una mina, y ese presentimiento que me aterrorizaba se ha cumplido. Espero en tu puerta, servilmente, augurando que levantes la orden de no querer verme. No sé si es porque te asuste ver en que me han convertido, o porque no quieres que yo te observe así._

_Deje a un lado mi miedo a que te quedes con el recuerdo de mi rostro desfigurado, para poder compartir contigo el tiempo que la guerra nos descuenta._

_Si me escuchas llorar, entiende que es por la felicidad que me embarga de volverte a ver, más que la lastima o el dolor que me provoca estar así, tan pobre y débil para ti. ¿Sabes? Hay cierta paz en verte dormir plácidamente, así sea por las rudimentarias medicinas que utilizan en la campaña._

_Me recuerdan a los días que compartimos en mi casa, me observaste y cerraste los ojos, con una sonrisa en los labios y susurrando cuanto me amabas y que nunca me dejarías ir de tu lado. ¿Sigues sintiendo lo mismo? ¿Me sigues amando?_

_Esa duda me atormenta… Soy preso de esta ansia. Porque no somos los muchachos que nos divertíamos leyendo historias o inventando viajes, ahora somos hombres, deformados física y mentalmente. Hojas de papel viejos, llenos de garabatos mal hechos e inscripciones dolorosas, remembranzas hechas a sangre para no desconocer, ojos vacíos, ojos sin brillo, consumidos de tanta tiranía y violencia._

_Te escucho suspirar, y al rato luego de tanto retener las lágrimas, gimoteas audiblemente. Entro despacio y veo tus ojos verdes embargados de dolor y desespero. Abres tus alas rotas y dejas resguardarme en tu pecho amplio, en el espacio que yo considero el cielo. Rozo mi nariz en tu ropa manchada de sangre y aspiro el olor a libertad que exudas. Acarició tu abdomen con mis manos llenas de sufrimiento y heridas y siento que la mancha de la culpa empieza a desaparecer, beso tus labios con deseo fervoroso y desfallezco, y cuando tu tersa boca recorre las cicatrices de mi rostro, reconstruye algo que ni los médicos pudieron._

_Tu garganta seca emite un Te amo… y Dios me habla entre esta bruma de nostalgia y arrepentimiento. Eres una manifestación del cielo, eres una manifestación divina. Ni los sacerdotes, ni las oraciones… A través de tu voz, escuchó la voluntad del creador._

_Me deshago de las prendas llenas de sudor y sangre, y cuando estamos desnudos, concibo contar las 25 pecas que salpican tu piel, noto tus heridas a través de ese lienzo tuyo y tú haces lo mismo. Es una actividad recíproca de reconocimiento, de querernos, de amarnos… Transmutamos y sobrevivimos, somos fuertes, somos Bertolt Hoover y Reiner Braun._

_Antes de poder regresar a donde pertenezco, bajo mi enorme cuerpo para besar ese lugar donde debería estar tu pierna. Rozo mis labios hasta esa herida y te escucho llorar. ¡No llores mi vida! Amo incluso lo que ya no está, amo el vacío, amo lo que has perdido, amo lo que has ganado, amo todo de ti... y aún así, no tengo la valentía para decírtelo de frente._

_Pero siempre has sabido como soy yo…_

_Beso una vez más esa extremidad enferma y la recorro con mis dedos temblorosos, haciéndome a la idea de no volverla a ver más. Eres más fuerte que el frío, la gangrena y todo lo demás… Eres más fuerte que yo, eres más fuerte al estar a punto de perder toda tu pierna y sonreír hacía mi, recibirme en tu interior y apretarme tan fuerte que siento deshacerme, eres más fuerte, al besar mi coronilla y seguir aferrado a la vida como ahora, eres más fuerte al secar  mis lágrimas y verme llorar sin hacerlo tu… Bertolt, entre tú y yo, hay una gran diferencia… Siempre has sido mucho para mí._

_Y sí, soy egoísta al quererte y no dejarte ir con alguien que te merezca, por haberte hipnotizado para aceptar la guerra en vez de una prospera vida en Berlín junto a la familia, por haber hecho que sufrieras estos dolores, sabiendo que el designio tuyo era estar lejos de este campesino ignorante que no sabe más que escribir amargas hojas._

_Perdóname por todo, perdóname por quererte tanto… perdóname por ser cobarde, perdóname por traerte hasta aquí… Perdóname por haberte convencido de enlistarte, por escapar a tu lado… Por no seguir tu sugerencia… Por no olvidarte._

_Nada más que tuyo,_

_Reiner”_

Armin siguió avanzando por las páginas que a lo último se volvían más amarillentas. El trazo se tornaba grueso y apretado, como si le costase escribir. El soldado creía que era más por un dolor emocional, que cualquier otra cosa la que le impedía seguir dedicándole letras a Bertolt.

A continuación más epístolas siguieron esa línea trágica, con un encabezado simplista, pero de contenido más largo y profundo, que hacía remover el corazón de Armin. De vez en cuando, terminaba una esquela y desconcertadamente, tenía que limpiar las lagrimillas que surcaban su mejilla.

“ _1943_

_Bertolt,_

_Perdemos la guerra, y no solo ello… Perdemos la vida entre tantas estrategias inservibles. Somos peones de una avanzada nazi que no tiene sentido. Los aliados se reagrupan, Londres resiste, Berlín cae. Mi tierra se desvanece entre los dedos. La música no puede alentarnos a seguir, son 4 años y el cansancio ya cubre nuestras cabezas._

_Lo único que me permite continuar con esto, es el miedo de que ataquen este frente. Estamos en manos de los soviéticos. Las mujeres que fueron víctimas de ellos, dicen que tienen una sed de odio incontenible, violaciones, mutilaciones, asesinatos… Tantos actos bárbaros que hicimos y ahora pagan otros._

_Sé que no puedes moverte, y por eso, evito lo inevitable que es que ellos avancen y nos pisoteen. Seguiré fuerte por ti, por nuestra vida Bertolt._

_Extraño a Eren, a veces me pregunto que estará haciendo. Francia nos ataca por otro flanco y me da terror pensar que el muchacho con el que tanto hable y disfrute días de antaño, pueda matarme... o deba matarlo yo. Si, es una dolce morte lo que hace el destino con nosotros._

_Reza por mi Bertolt, tú que estás más cerca del cielo y de Dios que yo…._

_Reiner Braun”_

_“Diciembre 1943,_

_Estamos invadidos y pensamos en irnos del lugar y escapar a otras tierras. Los altos mandos aún creen que podemos hacerle frente a la batalla que se nos avecina contra los soviéticos y por ello, me dicen que debemos dejarte aquí, porque eres inútil estando inválido._

_Les he dicho que no se preocuparan por ti, que en el campo de batalla te alzaría en mi espalda y no tendrían que deshacerse de ti. La primera expedición que tuvimos a través del agua, mis piernas fallaban por la indebida curación de mi cojera y los brazos estaban a punto de caer por el peso, pero me asegure de que no te enterarás de cuanto me costaba llevarte._

_En la noche, he notado tus labios amoratados y no dudé en prestarte abrigo, a pesar de que el invierno fuera cruento con nuestra campaña._

_Al final del día, obtengo la recompensa de todos mis sacrificios, al verte durmiendo con una sonrisa en los labios, a mi lado, abrazándome, diciéndome palabras entre sueños, susurrándome te quieros… El cansancio, la ira, la fatiga, la culpa… Todo parece removerse cuando te observo abrir los ojos y la vida parece florecer en ellos, cuando tarareas esas canciones francesas que aprecias, y desvaneces el velo de la muerte…_

_Pero noto esa desazón tuya, esos sentimientos embargándote cada vez que debes aferrarte a mí para poder caminar, y yo haría el doble de trabajos que hago ahora, con tal de que no sientas esa sensación de lastima. Quiero verte sonreír Bertolt, más que ganar una guerra u obtener tierras, mi única misión en la vida es verte sonreír… Verte feliz._

_Mantente conmigo, amor mío…_

_Reiner”_

_“Bertolt,_

_Había tenido un déja vu, en la madrugada, justo antes de besarte en la frente y verte por última vez. Aquella noche, sentí la tierra vibrar bajo nosotros, escuché voces desconocidas, fusiles con otros dueños y supe entonces que la hora había llegado._

_Pensé en mil maneras de mantenerte a salvo, pero no se me ocurría ninguna, salvo dejarte allí y que creyeras que me había escapado con los demás. Quizá si nos veían afuera, no sopesarían tu presencia en ese lugar, así que lo decidí. Junte mis labios con los tuyos, sintiendo la suavidad y dulzura que emanaban, pasé la yema de mis dedos por tu semblante que yacía tranquilo y por último, me arrodillé ante esa presencia sobrenatural que nos veía desde lejos, para entregarle mi vida a cambio de la tuya._

_Las lágrimas no quisieron salir esta vez, estaba demasiado relajado, incluso para tomar la pluma y escribir ahora en este diario. Sentía el aliento mortal aleteando mi cuello y había más resignación que miedo o angustia, había paz,  había tranquilidad._

_Les esperaba, con sus armas apuntando contra mí y mis camaradas, la expectación de la muerte es incluso más serena que la de la vida. Lo único que conseguía alterar ese estado de aceptación, eras tú, Bertolt. Me aterraba que descubrieran tu presencia y me arrebataran lo único que tenía ahora entre la ira y venganza de estos hombres._

_Preferiría tu odio, a tu muerte… Preferiría mi dolor, al tuyo… Preferiría el deceso, a una vida sin ti._

_Siempre te dio curiosidad lo estoico de mi aspecto, y de hecho… creo que fue por lo que te acercaste a mí, al muchacho que siempre llevaba las ropas acabadas y lucía vagabundo. Ese día que me dijiste “Hola” estoy seguro que mi corazón empezó a latir una vez más, justo volviendo a nacer…_

_Naufrague en esos ojos verdes inusuales y de allí, al día de hoy, no he podido encontrar puerto. No me arrepiento, no me arrepiento de tomar ese barco y embarcarme contigo a una tierra sin Dios._

_He dejado de escribir en este diario, a cambio de compartir contigo el tiempo que perdimos, a cambio de sentir tu brazo alrededor de mi, a cambio de sentirte como nunca antes, tan real, tan mío… Y no cambiaría nada, ni de ti, ni de mí, ni de esta guerra que al fin y al cabo, no tiene vencedores ni vencidos._

_Justo anteayer, me dijiste que eras un asesino y tenías miedo de lo que pagarías por ello… en ese momento, no pude decir nada, pero ahora que la brisa mañanera despeja la cabeza, te digo que… Somos más que asesinos, somos sobrevivientes, guerreros, tú y yo, Bertolt Hoover._

_En medio de tanta guerra, ambos bandos perdieron y ambos son víctimas y victimarios… y nadie nos puede quitar esa etiqueta. Los alemanes sufrimos pérdidas, los aliados también… Los alemanes hemos asesinado, los aliados igualmente… Somos semejantes, con causas distintas, con designios diferentes mí querido Berth._

_Empiezo a observar las llamas, siento bajo de mi cuerpo, los tanques deslizarse pesadamente en la tierra y en cualquier momento levantaré las manos en señal de rendición. Lo último que deseo plasmar en este diario es la barbarie de la guerra, la injusticia de los hombres, el dolor que embarga esta planicie…. Quiero plasmar ese día que estuvimos en Berlín juntos._

_Recuerdo muy bien que andabas temeroso de que tu padre te encontrará conmigo. Te confieso que me sentí apabullado por acompañarte, pero al mismo tiempo había confort y calma, justo como ahora… No tenía la necesidad de fruncir el ceño, o sonar altivo, tú me quitabas la armadura y despojabas mi alma de esos deseos de batallar. Después de aquella salida, empecé a soñar contigo. Cada noche que me refugiaba en cama, solo quería verte en mi cabeza, sonriendo, como siempre lo hacías._

_¿Sabes? Sonríes de manera distinta cuando estás conmigo, de hecho, en tu barbilla y mejillas se vislumbran unos hoyuelos profundos, que te hacen lucir más adorable que siempre…_

_Los escuadrones se acercan, la armada en nada nos descubrirá…_

_Cuando te dije que me enlistaría al ejército nazi y quería que me esperarás, al día siguiente estabas con la boleta y uniforme preparado para empezar la guerra… has tenido esa costumbre de seguirme la contraria, de ser terco, pero eso es lo que te ha dejado compartir conmigo estos momentos. Has detenido la muerte, en el momento que ella velaba tu sueño, has luchado hasta el final, sin importar los dolores que te aquejaban por la pierna restante… Has venido a mí, contracorriente a lo previsto… Tu, siempre tu Bertolt._

_Los muchachos de la campaña han escuchado los ruidos del exterior y salen somnolientos a observar la caravana aproximándose. Se sientan a mi lado abrigándose en las mantas, toman su café matutino y esperan quietos la aprehensión._

_Yo escribo para ti…_

_Quizá Eren tan impulsivo como es, se levantaría y caminaría hacía ellos… Ojalá este con Levi, ojalá haya podido reencontrarse con su amante como lo hemos hecho nosotros, ojalá la guerra no cambie su forma de ver la vida y esa sonrisa en los labios jamás se desvanezca. La mía desde hace tiempo ha desaparecido, de vez en cuando desea regresar; escucha tus bromas a la intemperie de la noche o tu respiración tranquila y revolotea en la boca, como una oración silenciosa._

_Unos soldados trotan hacía nosotros, nos han descubierto… Observo a mis camaradas caer de rodillas con los brazos arriba, sosteniendo su cabeza y elevando sus ojos. Como una súplica al cielo para ser perdonados por tanto daño cometido._

_Sin embargo, yo mantengo este diario aferrado a mis manos, borroneando incesantemente._

_Cuando este en la horca o quizá frente al fusil, a lo único que rezaré, será a mi religión, a mi amor, a mi condena y salvación, a mi refugio y debilidad, a mi amparo y perdición… A tu recuerdo, a Bertolt Braun…_

_Y me consideraré más privilegiado que cualquiera, porque conocí el milagro de Dios hecho carne, te conocí a ti…_

_Bajó mi cabeza, caigo de rodillas y antes de poder elevar mis brazos, dejo caer el diario…._

_Soy reo de tu amor,_

_Reiner Braun”_

Observa palabra obscenas adornar dos renglones de la siguiente hoja, que parecen estar escritas en ruso, quizá haya sido de los hombre que asesinaron a Reiner. Una duda atropella a Armin, cuando guarda el diario entre el bolsillo interno del uniforme ¿Bertolt seguirá vivo?

-Armin… debemos regresar a la armada- susurra un compañero americano, mientras apaga el fuego que quedo de la noche. El rubio asiente. Recoge su pelo largo en una coleta y camina a la par del soldado Springer.

-¿Crees que hemos ganado esta guerra, Conny?- pregunta de repente Armin, observando fijamente a los ojos avellana del joven…

-No, hemos perdido demasiado… Pero seguimos vivos Armin- rasca su cabeza rapada, mientras observa el tanque seguidamente del cielo – Y debemos continuar en pie, por todos los que murieron aquí-

Armin sonríe… Desvelando en el despistado joven, todo lo que quería Braun para Bertolt… Vivir por él, vivir por esas enseñanzas, por esas pérdidas, vivir por el amor…

-Así es Conny, así es….- dice el inglés, apretando su puño contra el pecho y prometiendo dejar de aguantar y empezar a vivir, por Bertolt, por Reiner, por su abuelo… Por Annie.


End file.
